Anonymous
by Wind's Gale
Summary: Korra starts getting strange gifts from someone. Takes place after Book 4. Written for the Pro-Bending Ciruit.
1. Chapter 1

_Word count: 3213. Prompts: Colors-black, silver, gold, mysterious, moon, abundance. (dialogue) "I didn't know you were an artist", (character) Meelo, (quote) What makes things memorable is that they are meaningful, significant, colorful. - Joshua Foer_

* * *

Long days. Grueling hours. Just a typical week for the Avatar. The defeat of Kuvira brought a time of peace. Lives were forever changed but everyone adjusted to their new lives. Most people took the time to relax after such a stressful battle but Korra didn't rest. Everyday it was long hours of training and meditating. She trained during most of the day and meditated at the end. She hadn't really grown to like meditation until recently. Now, it seemed like she wanted to do it all the time.

Korra had just finished training with Tenzin and now they sat in the air bending training area. Korra was unwrapping her hands with the bandages she put on earlier. Tenzin was looking at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Your air bending has really improved. I'm worried you might be pushing yourself too hard, however. Everyone else has been taking it easy since Kuvira was put away. You haven't had a break aside from that short vacation you took with Asami. You deserve all the rest and relaxation you can get."

Korra sighed. "It was a tough journey battling Kuvira. I don't want another tough journey like that. I need to make sure I'm the best I can be. I know this period of peace won't last, so I need to make sure I'm capable, physically and mentally, of handling the next challenge life throws at me."

"That is a reasonable thing to want." Tenzin placed his hand on her shoulder. "But don't forget to take a minute to enjoy things."

She nodded. As she lifted her head, she noticed a figure waving to her in the distance. It was Asami.

"Korra!" Asami yelled.

Korra stood up and met Asami halfway. "Hey, I thought you'd be busy with Future Industries."

"The evening's approaching. I thought I'd take off early and invite you to dinner. Just the two of us."

"Dinner? I don't know.." Korra scratched her head. "I still have to-"

"Come on, ever since we got back from the Spirit world, you've been training your butt of. You need a rest and I'm not taking no for an answer." Asami shifted her weight to one leg as she crossed her arms and gave the other female a smile. "My treat."

Korra returned the smile and nodded. "Give me ten minutes to get ready."

* * *

She splashed water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She debated whether she wanted to put her hair in a small bun or keep it down .

"Or maybe I could put on one of those headbands like Asami has.." She said to herself. After patting her face dry and wrapping a towel around her naked body, she headed to her room. Upon entering her room, she noticed something shiny sitting on her bed.

"What's this?" She walked over to it. It was a necklace with a round, blue sapphire stone with the edges surrounded by a metal plate. "It's beautiful."

"I'm ready. Where are we heading to?" Korra asked as she approached Asami.

Asami turned around and gave her a smile. "I thought we'd try a new seafood restaurant. They have a lobster, squid, and kale soup I heard is delicious." The non-bender's eyes suddenly on the elegant necklace hanging off Korra's neck. "That's a beautiful necklace. Where'd you get it from?"

Korra's hand skimmed over the sapphire stone. "I thought this was from you?"

"I didn't buy it. Maybe Tenzin or Pema or one of the other air benders gave it to you."

Confusion lightly spread across Korra's face. It didn't seem like something anyone on the island would do but perhaps they didn't have time to give it to her. "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

The evening went just right. Korra stuffed her face with food and had quite a few laughs with Asami. Although she was starting to regret all the food she ate. Asami said she would pay for it all and she was starving from her training. But now, she was tired with an aching belly as she stumbled into her room and over to her bed.

Collapsing on the bed was one of her favorite things in the world. She allowed her body to relax while her eyes slowly closed. Her hand absentmindedly rubbed the necklace around her neck. Nothing like sleeping off a belly full of food.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open. She sat up in her bed and looked next to her armoire. There was a strange statue there. It looked to be a female air acolyte sitting and meditating. Was that one of her past lives? The woman had an arrow on her forehead. Was this Tenzin's gift?

She stood up and walked over to the statue to investigate it. It came up to her hip in height. The detail on it was amazing. It looked like it was made out of some kind of white marble. The closed eyes on the statue looked like they would sparkle if they could open.

"I wonder who made this."

The next morning, Korra felt relaxed and rejuvenated. A night out with Asami was just what she needed. She felt like she could take on the world. She practically jumped out of her bed to start her morning but froze when she saw a pair of boots sitting in front of the statue. They were white and looked to be made almost entirely out of fur. Each boot had a sapphire gem sitting on the toe part that matched the necklace she found last night.

"Okay..this is getting weird."

She picked up the boots and examined them. They looked so nice, almost like they were handmade. She started contemplating whether these gifts were really for her, but who would come in her room to store things?

"Who would give me all these things? Well, since it's here, no use in letting it collect dust."

* * *

"Whoa! Check out those boots! Where'd you get them from?" Bolin exclaimed.

Bolin and Mako had come to watch Korra train with Tenzin outside on Air Temple Island.

"Those are nice. They look expensive. Did Asami buy them?" Tenzin asked.

"I honestly don't know. I asked around the island and no one admitted to getting them. Last night, I found a necklace on my bed and after I got back from dining with Asami, I found a statue in there as well. I even asked Asami if it was her and she denied it. Whoever it is, they're sneaking into my room and leaving me presents. It's creepy in a sweet sorta way." Korra said while she mimicked the air bending motions Tenzin was doing.

"That is weird. Sounds like you have a secret admirer." Mako said.

"Uh oh, let's hope Asami doesn't find out who it is." Bolin teased. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know, honestly. They even snuck in when I sleeping."

"Do you want me to contact the White Lotus?" Tenzin asked as he twirled around and released a gust of air past Mako and Bolin.

Korra followed his motion. "No. I don't think the person's dangerous. If they wanted to hurt me, why would they leave gifts?"

"Stalkers can be really dangerous." Tenzin straightened himself to turn towards his young student. "It may start as gifts but turn possessive. I don't want you trying to handle this yourself."

"Tenzin's right. You saw what happened with me and Eska." Bolin shivered at the memories.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'll let you guys know if it's something I can't handle. I promise. I'm sure it's just one of the air acolytes who has a small crush. Nothing big."

Boy was she wrong.

Korra stared at the large painting hanging just above her bed on the side wall just an hour later. It was a head painting of her leaning the side of her face against her hand. The amount of details on it was amazing. From every curve to every blemish. Even the skin tone was spot on. Mako and Bolin were standing behind, staring at the painting.

"Just a crush?" Mako said. "How'd someone even sneak a painting this large on the island without someone noticing them?"

"This person must mean serious business." Bolin said in awe.

"No kidding." Korra responded.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh, you sure Naga can track this guy down?" Bolin asked.

A few days after they discovered a painting, more presents arrived. A beautiful, black formal gown with gems around the neckline, a diamond ring, a new air glider made out of some light wood, and even a new collar for Naga that had garnets embedded around it. All these luxurious items were starting to make Korra uncomfortable. Who had the money or resources to get all these?

Now, Bolin, Mako, and Asami were in Korra's room, watching Naga sniff at each item Korra had found in her room.

"Naga is an excellent tracker. One of the best." Korra said. "Are you girl?" She cooed a sniffing Naga while rubbing the head of the polar bear-dog.

"What if not someone on the island?" Asami asked.

"Well, that'll help narrow it down at least." Korra said.

They watched Naga head move in various directions as she tried to get a lock on the scent.

The door behind them started creaking open. At first, it looked like no one was there but then Meelo's head suddenly poked around it. "Koooooooorra!"

They all turned around, except for Naga, who was now sniffing the window.

"Hey Meelo. I thought you left with Ikki." Korra said.

"Dad said he was going to be busy with Mister Raiko and your training, so I stayed behind because mom needs a real man around here." Meelo flexed what little arm muscles he had. Korra and Asami chuckled. "Are you playing detective? Are you trying to figure out who your secret admirer is? I wanna help!"

Korra suddenly had a pained look on her face.

"Sure, you can be the lead detective." Bolin said as he placed his hands on Meelo's shoulders. "First, look around the ENTIRE island for clues. I mean every nook and cranny. It is imperative."

Meelo saluted Bolin. "I'm on the case!" He said before running out of the room.

"Well, that'll keep him busy for a while." Korra sighed.

"I have an idea. Whoever this person is, they only come when you're sleeping or not here. He won't come if you have Naga around. Maybe…if I give you an armoire big enough, you can hide inside until they show up."

"You think that'll work?" Korra asked. Naga began to whine and laid down with her head between her paws. A sign that she couldn't trace the scent except to the window. "Alright, let's set it up tonight."

* * *

Somehow, she figured this would go much more excited. Waiting in an armoire, no matter how big, was boring. She couldn't even move around. She had to remain completely silent, even with her breathing. If the person entered, she wanted to catch them at the perfect time.

The full moon graced the room with its light. She didn't even need a light to see her room and with the moon's illuminating gaze, she was sure she'd able to see the person's face as well. Maybe she didn't need to tackle them to know who it was.

After some hours past, she was almost half asleep against the door of the armoire. She was awoke to a starling noise. At first, she thought it was because she almost moved the door of the enclosure. A quick peak out of the little hole she had drilled earlier showed a hooded figure standing next to her bed holding what looked to be a blanket. It was gold and looked silky against the figure's bare fingertips.

She watched the figure dressed in a large, hooded cloak place the blanket on her bed. It was now or where. With a burst of wind, she threw open the armoire doors and sent the figure tumbling on her bed. She practically flew out and landed right on top of the figure. She straddled the figure's hips and summoned a flame in one hand.

"Who are you?!" She asked before pulling the hood away from the person. "What…No. This isn't possible. How?!"

She always pictured whoever it was would have a shocked and embarrassed look on their face when she caught them.

Instead, it was Zaheer, looking at her with a calm expression on his face. Korra couldn't have looked more shock.

Just then, the door to her room flew open and Meelo came in. "Korra, Korra! I found this button on my way to the bathroom. Maybe this-"

Meelo paused. Korra and Zaheer turned their head to the confused boy.

"M-Meelo!" Korra exclaimed. Everything was throwing her off guard.

A few awkward seconds passed. "DAAAD! KORRA'S DOING FREAKY THINGS WITH ZAHEER IN HER BED!" Meelo said before he turned around and rushed out the room.

"Wait! It's not what it looks like!" Korra groaned.

Her eyes fell back to Zaheer, who was staring at her. He, surprisingly, wasn't putting up a fight. Things suddenly became complicated. She wanted Meelo to keep his mouth shut so she could handle the situation, but that would risk letting Zaheer go free. Staying guaranteed Tenzin and the others would come at any second. What was she to do?

"You better start talking. Quick."


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like an hour had passed between them. Korra hadn't moved from her spot and Zaheer just looked at her with no emotion whatsoever. Her thoughts were racing a mile a minute trying to formulate any reason, even a far fetched one, as to why the man who almost killed her was leaving her gifts.

"It was you..wasn't it? How did you even escape? And why would you leave me, of all people, such..expensive things?"

He remained silent. His demeanor was making her mad.

"Aren't you going to answer me? Tenzin will be here any minute to make sure you get locked up again!"

"Are you going to get off me?" Was the first thing he said.

A small blush formed across her cheeks. "You're going to run off as soon as I do."

"I'm not." His face hardened. She sighed and maneuvered off of him.

"I don't understand…any of this." She paced around, body tense in case he wanted to attack her. Her eyes narrowed at him. Judging by her stance, she was ready to throw the first punch. "Where would you even get the money for them?"

Zaheer fixed his cloak but kept the hood off. "I made them."

Korra blinked. "Even the painting?"

She was answered with a nod.

"I didn't know you were an artist."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Apparently not. You must be complicated to spoil the very person you think should be gone and erased from the world."

He watched the pain in her eyes dance briefly before being replaced with raw determination. "How'd you even escape from prison?"

"Contrary to what you may believe, the Red Lotus is still alive and well. We're everywhere. You can't get rid of us."

Korra turned so her side was facing him. She hung her head down as her face hardened and she squeezed her hands into a fist. "You need to leave. Go back to your prison. I don't want anymore of your gifts. After everything you did to me..everything you said to me. I still can't fathom why you would even think this was alright. You traumatized me, ruined me, and you never even cared. You don't care about any of the lives you destroyed. You're lucky that I'm not-"

It happened too fast. He grabbed her chin. Her entire body ended up pressed against his as his lips slammed against hers.

This was wrong. So wrong. It made her skin crawl.

And yet she didn't protest it.

Perhaps from the shock. Perhaps because she secretly loved it. Perhaps because she was too tired to care at this point.

He released her after what felt like half an hour of kissing, though in reality it was about thirty seconds.

He put on his hood on again and gave her one last look before leaving out of the window he came from.

She should have stopped him.

She should have fought him.

She should have followed him and alerted the authorities.

But she didn't.

Tenzin came rushing in the room with Meelo soon after. They found Korra staring at the moon beyond her open window that allowed a cool breeze to come through.

"Korra, are you alright? Was Zaheer here?" Tenzin asked.

"He sure was, daddy. I saw Korra on top of him and everything. Like that one time Ikki caught you and mommy-"

"No. He wasn't here. Meelo was just seeing things. I didn't catch the person."

* * *

"So after all that, you still didn't catch the person?" Asami sighed.

"No. He was too fast. By the time I came out the armoire, he was gone and he left me this blanket." Korra said.

The two were sitting in Korra's room the next day. Korra had the gold blanket on her lap. She was staring intensely at it.

Asami shifted closer to her on the bed. "What are you going to do?"

"What can I do? I tried to catch them. Does it bother you that they're giving me gifts?"

"Honestly, Korra, I'm not thrilled. What if it's someone who… you know."

"I'm going to store them somewhere. I don't want them to get the wrong idea."

"Alright. I need to head out for work. I'll call you later?"

They smiled at each other.

"Sure." They stood up. Korra followed behind Asami out of the room. Though, before she left, she noticed a piece of paper sitting on the white fur boots. Some kind of note?

She picked it up. There was handwriting on it.

 _What makes things memorable is that they are meaningful, significant, colorful. I will be more than memorable. I will be unforgettable and undeniable._

She shook her head. Was this Zaheer's way of trying to lead her to a false sense of security? Maybe he was trying to seduce her to joining his side. Maybe he was trying to seduce her until he could strike at the right moment and make sure the Avatar cycle was gone.

She balled up the note and tossed it aside. Her hand ran along the sapphire necklace hidden beneath her shirt. She didn't care. She had training to do.


End file.
